


Zaskoczenie

by Niezabudka



Series: BrzyDrabble [4]
Category: BrzydUla
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niezabudka/pseuds/Niezabudka
Summary: W swoim życiu widziała już niejedno.
Series: BrzyDrabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622302
Kudos: 1





	Zaskoczenie

**Zaskoczenie**

W swoim życiu widziała już niejedno. Podczas kilkuletniej pracy w tym miejscu była świadkiem wielu zaskakujących rzeczy. Z czasem nauczyła się nie dziwić niczemu. Jednak widok tych dwojga razem poruszył ją do głębi. On — piękny jak marzenie, za to ona — brzydka jak noc. Wyglądali tak, jakby właśnie przyszli z „Randki w ciemno”. Inaczej nie umiała wytłumaczyć sobie faktu, że tak przystojny facet pojawił się tu w towarzystwie, delikatnie mówiąc, niezbyt atrakcyjnej kobiety.   
_Ten apartament senatorski to miał być tylko żart!_ , pomyślała z niedowierzaniem recepcjonistka w SPA, odprowadzając wzrokiem tę oryginalną parę. _A oni go naprawdę wzięli! Świat się kończy._


End file.
